Awesome Weird Story
by creativedreamer48
Summary: Cowritten with IrenieBeanieCocoPopOMGTomCruis. Just a weird random starnge story that can be so funny it's stupid, or so stupid it's funny. You can choose.
1. OK GO!

Okay hello to all you fun people out there. This is me and IrenieBeanieCocoPopOMGTomCruis writing a random story that we have no clue what's gonna happen to it, so read it and if you don't like it you can just piss off, bitches!!! Just kidding. Read our story or die!!!!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS EXTREME RANDOMNESS AND WAS WRITTEN ON A SUGAR HIGH. SERIOUSLY, IRENE ATE A WHOLE BAG OF SOUR GUMMI WORMS AND LIKE 8 OF THOSE SUGAR ORANGE CRAP AND SOME WHITE CHEDDAR POPCORN TO WHICH SHE HAD A SMALL ALLERGIC REACTION BUT NOW SHE IS FINE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Now, we'll watch a little man dance.

-Little mini man dances-

Okay onto the story!!!!!!!

1

THE OUTSIDERS MEET OK GO BECAUSE IRENE IS OBSESSED WITH THOSE GUYS.

(REALLY, SHE HAS AN OBSESSION.)

Like in every Outsiders story, the whole gang was at the Curtis'. Even Dally and Johnny, even though they're dead. But they're alive because Dreamer and Irene are awesome and we can make them be alive because they should be. So ha bitches! Anyway, so everyone was alive and happy when Two-Bit says,

Dreamer: What should he say, Irene?

Irene: "Hey look, there's Andy from OkGo making out with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and I think her name is Irene!"

Dreamer: O-k. I told you she had an obsession.

Then Pony said, "Who's OkGo?"

Irene: Then Irene stabbed him in the back with a crowbar.

Dreamer: How she stabbed him with a crowbar, I'll never know...

So, now, not everyone is happy and alive because Pony is dead, but no one cared because they were all watching Mickey Mouse. Except Two-Bit. He was watching Andy make out with Irene (who happens to be blond.)

Anyway, Irene eventually got tired of Andy, and went on to kiss Damien, because he is so much more hotter.

Oh, I'm sorry Dreamer is currently in a coma so I will be writing until she gets out which is right now.

Dreamer: You know, that toaster really hurt.

But when Two-Bit saw this gorgeous blond kissing another guy, he got so angry steam came out of his ears.

"Hey Two-Bit there's steam coming out of your ears." Ponyboy said, because he wasn't dead anymore. So, he was undead?

Dreamer: Irene, if someone who was dead, but isn't anymore an undead or alive person?

Irene: (Cannot answer at the moment because she is eating sugary oranges.)

But anyway, undead or alive Pony told Two-Bit that, and then Two-Bit ran to the bathroom screaming.

Finally someone other than Two-Bit or Pony spoke up, and Steve said, "Two-Bit screams like a girl."

Irene: Oh my god Tom Cruise!

Steve looks around at a strange voice speaking out of nowhere and says, "Who the hell is Tom Cruise?"

Then, Irene knocks Steve out with a crowbar and then makes out with him, while Two-Bit starts getting really pissed.

Dreamer: That is really inappropriate, Irene.

Then, seeing Irene making out with Tom Cruise/Steve, Damien also gets mad and storms over. "Hey, you're making out with my girl!"

Tom Cruise/Steve wakes up at this point and runs over and jumps on the couch screaming, "I LOVE IRENE! I LOVE IRENE! I LOVE IRENE!"

Then OkGo does a dance on treadmills that suddenly appeared out of thin air. The rest of the gang is looking truly horrified at this, except Two-Bit, who is just really pissed. "Steve! You scream like a girl!" Soda exclaimed, then fainted.

Darry clutched his face, and said in an overly dramatic tone, "Omygod, Soda!" Because Darry is such a drama queen like that. He then picked Soda up and carried him off to the Rainbow Land of Rainbows where they pranced with pretty ponies and birdies and squirrlies and unicorns. Until a bunch of cicadas came and ate them all up, and then an army of leopard geckos came and ate them. (F.y.i, my city is full of cicadas and they're disgusting.-Dreamer)

Irene: I think cicadas are sexy.

Dreamer: You think everything is sexy.

Irene: I don't think you're sexy. OK anyway back at the Curtis house. Tommy/Steve and OkGo were having a Yo Mamma face off. Then Irene said "Oh boys theres enough for everybody," and took them to the bedroom.

Dreamer: Was that really necessary? Anyway, Dreamer, who had been reading the Outsiders for the fifth time, (really, I've read the book four times and now I'm on my fifth. I have an obsession. I yell Outsiders at random moments.) and went into the bedroom and dragged Irene out by her ears.

Dreamer: OUTSIDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See?

Irene: Just then the radio came on and announced that every single one of the Pussy Cat Dolls were killed by crowbars and went to hell where they will burn for the rest of eternity with Satan. Whores! YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Dreamer: How should we wrap this up?

Irene: Two-Bit dies. Nobody likes him anyway.

Dreamer: I like Two-Bit! How about Steve? No one likes him!

Irene: How bout Johnnycake? He's supposed to be dead anyway.

Dreamer: Aw! But I love Johnnycake. HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SO IS SODA AND PONYBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK OFF, BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, if Johnnycake dies, then Dallas does too!

Irene: Then Ok Go and Irene leave to go to Hollywood.

Dreamer: I guess that means I'm alone with Ponyboy! Heehee...I think I'll go watch Mickey Mouse.

To be continued...

-Little mini man dances again-

So, whatcha think? Tell us in a review! If you want a random story tell us and we'll make it happen!!! Ta-ta for now!

Then Dreamer and Little mini man get on an umbrella and float away.


	2. OMG

Hola web citizens!!! Ths is Irene and Dreamer bac 4 da 2nd chapter of Awsom Weird Stry!!!! Plz review cuz reviews mak us feel special. So, onward!!!!!!!!!

2

2-Bit: OMG, guys, i jst dscovrd IM!

PepsiCola: IM? whts tht? nd y r we talkin like ths?

2-Bit: IM is da incrdibl invntion tht gts cre8ed in da 21st cntry:D

Stevo: 21st? rnt we in da 20th?

Darr: um...i thot so.

Irenie: yum yum yum tum tum tum. im a little forest chum!

Stevo: whos da retrd?

Dreamer: ahem, but we r the writers of ths lovly story.

Stevo: whos de othr retard?

Dreamer: irene, shall we kill steve?

Irenie: And so he got killed by a giant crowbar!!!!!!! XD

Dreamer: um...sur...

PepsiCola: so, u guys cn kill ny1?

Dreamer: pretty mch.

PepsiCola: evn socs?

Dreamer: yep

PepsiCola: cn u kill all of em?

Dreamer: i sppse, shood we irene? i say yes

Irenie: no. tht is anst the church and cruel to the socs and the socs loved 1s. I thnk we should just put them in a correctional facilaty. :D

Dreamer: screw tht. u can kill em wit a crowbar

Irenie: no

Dreamer: srry soda. i can make thm all mov 2 india!

PepsiCola: ok!

Dreamer: so all da socs moved 2 india nd nevr came bac.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, Ponyboy? Why does your house look like it's in a computer?" Johnny asked, puzzled.

"I don't know." Pony replied, puzzled as well.

"Should we go inside?"

"Probably not. Let's go see another movie!"

"Yeah! We're always seeing movies!"

So they went to a movie and made out in the back because they're gay like that, got beat up by homophobes and died.

DE END!

In the next chapter dreamers name shall be revealed.

Nuh uh. I don't want 2 b stalked bi an intrnet stalker man.

He wont stalk u jst cuz he knows your name.

U dont kno tht 4 sur!!!!!!!!!!!

yum yum yum tum tum tum im a little forest chum!

-LITTLE MINI MAN DANCES!!!!!-


End file.
